Leis
__TOC__ Summary Description Appearance Coloration: dark violet on top with sky blue underbelly, and gold accents on fins Personality Skills: metalworking, smithy work, weapon making, battle strategy, and fighting techniques Primary drive: to prevent what happened to him and his parents from happening to any other Zora Fear (major): that he will never be good enough or able to help someone in need, and that his rather macabre attitude and outlook on life will leave him alone forever Fear (secondary): heights, electric keese, wild boars, lynels (he’ll face off with one but it won’t be pretty), people touching his neck or down around his hips (at least without knowing them well) Physical desires: to simply feel love and affection, and not have it be a façade put on by someone who just wants to use him. He is open to both male and female lovers, though he does find himself fantasizing about males more often than females. He is extremely sensitive on the back of his neck, and down around his hips and his slit. It doesn’t take much to get him aroused. He also isn’t much for one time flings, preferring a settled relationship, so he tends to disappear when mating season rolls around in the domain and everyone starts hooking up. Style of self expression: he is very abrupt and blunt in his speaking. This tends to result in a lot of people getting offended, which he usually responds to with “If you didn’t want to know, you shouldn’t have asked.” He also tends to express himself more with his actions than his words. He holds himself upright in public, putting on the display of strength that’s expected of him as a part of the royal guard, but quickly changes his demeanor to a much more vulnerable side when he’s alone or with someone who he trusts implicitly. Expression of affection: again, mostly with actions versus words. He does a better job wooing with gifts and gestures than with spoken word. It tends to take him a while to warm up to someone before beginning to open himself up to them, and to let them inside his head. He also tends to struggle with showing his affections, oftentimes having to go ask Sidon for gift ideas, since he seems to know what everyone enjoys (or so he thinks). Weaknesses: Sidon is his biggest weakness (minus any lovers). The prince is his best friend, and the closest thing to family he has. If it meant that Sidon would live, he would willingly sacrifice his life without a second thought. He also wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone or anything that threatened his friend’s safety, regardless of his own personal risk. If Sidon or anyone he’s in a relationship with were to be severely injured or killed, he would likely not survive, due to the guilt of not having been able to stop them from getting injured (particularly with them dying; a severe injury would mess him up in the head). If, by some miracle, his parents were to be resurrected and were to return to Zora’s Domain, Leis would likely break down and cry, and it would be one of the only times that anyone would see him do so in public. Backstory A good friend of Sidon. Older than Sidon by about five years or so. He remembers the great calamity and Mipha (she was basically his older sister). Both parents were killed at the mouth of Zora’s River by a rogue guardian that had been possessed by Ganon. Upon hearing the news, he attempted to go after his parents despite only being the equivalent of a ten year old at the time. Decided that he wanted to become a strong warrior after this happened to prevent that sort of thing from happening to another Zora. Worked his way up through the ranks and is now part of the royal guard. Wields augmented silverscale spear that he crafted himself (it’s bigger than most of the spears and even Link wouldn’t be able to use it). Gallery StandinIcon.png Category:Original Character